


Jared's Graduation Present

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Bottom Jared, Dress Up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen gives Jared the graduation present of a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give a little info on the timeline, this takes place 3 years after It's All Happening. Chronologically, this is the second fic in the timeline.

"I feel ridiculous," complains Jared as he steps, blindfolded, into what he assumes is a building, since it's much cooler and noisier than the trip from the car to wherever they are now. 

"It'll be worth it. Trust me," says Jensen, who stops him. A door swishes open and a bell dings, which tells Jared they're getting in an elevator. Jensen leads him in and spins him around to, he assumes, face the doors. 

The elevator stops and dings again and Jensen leads him out into the hallway. They go about thirty paces before Jensen stops him again and something clicks. Jensen tugs his hand and a door closes behind them. Jensen presses himself to Jared's back and pulls off the blindfold. "Surprise!"

Jared blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light. They're in a hotel room, and the ornate mirror on the wall in front of him looks to be an antique. The bed has a scrolled wooden headboard, the night table also appears to be an antique, and the gold-leaf wallpaper matches the brown-and-gold fleur-de-lis carpet. But it's not till Jared glances out the window and sees the Ferris wheel that it finally hits him. "The Hotel. We're in _the_ Hotel."

Jensen kisses the back of Jared's neck. "This is the best graduation present I could think of."

Jared shakes his head. "Even with our discount, we can't possibly afford this."

"Don't you worry about that," Jensen admonishes him. "I've been saving some of this money since my graduation."

"Jensen, I—" It's then that Jared notices the bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the dresser next to the TV and the open carton of chocolate-covered strawberries next to it. "This is amazing. Thank you." He turns around to give Jensen a proper thank-you kiss. 

Jared tries to deepen the kiss, but Jensen draws back. "Not now. We don't have time. We have dinner reservations at six and I need to shower."

Jared's eyes widen. "You don't mean reservations at the Circular."

Jensen grins. "Of course I do."  "Jensen—"

Jensen kisses Jared to stop his protest. "Stop worrying about the cost. You know I work so much I don't have time to spend my money anyway." Jensen steps back and takes both Jared's hands in his. "Besides, you've earned this. Graduating _magna cum laude_ and already having a full-time job lined up—I'd say that's a reason to celebrate."

Jared tries to keep from smiling, but can't. He ducks his head. "It's not a big deal," he mutters.

Jensen tips his chin up and kisses his forehead. "It really is. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Jared murmurs. His cheeks grow hot. 

Jensen takes a step back and squeezes Jared's shoulder. "I really have to get in the shower. Your clothes are in the closet. Your mom packed your stuff for you."

Jared chuckles. "So this was a whole conspiracy thing? Why am I not surprised?"

"You love it and you know it," Jensen calls over his shoulder as he closes the bathroom door.

Jared opens the closet and pulls out the black garment bag that he knows holds his graduation suit. There's a purple shirt and a gray and black patterned tie inside also. His suitcase is sitting on the floor and he's pleased to find out that everything he needs is there, including his cologne. He pulls that out and lays the garment bag out on the bed. 

He still can't believe he's actually going to be staying at the Hotel Hershey and eating in the Circular dining room. He never in a million years expected to ever see the inside of either. The bands that play concerts at the Stadium stay at the Hotel Hershey. So do other celebrities. That's the kind of place it is. It's not the kind of place that the average central Pennsylvanian ever gets to go. However, it is early May, so the tourist season prices probably haven't kicked in yet. But still, this room probably costs as much as the Park employees Jared's going to be supervising make in a month. 

Jared's only half finished changing when Jensen emerges from the shower in only a towel. "Next time I get in that shower, you better be with me."

"Works for me," replies Jared as he buttons up his shirt. Jensen walks past him and retrieves his own garment bag. Jared turns away and forces himself not to watch Jensen dress so as to preserve the surprise of seeing him all dressed up. He knots his tie and sits down on the bed to tie his shoes. He swallows hard when he hears the towel hit the floor and tells himself to save it for after dinner.

"You can turn around, you know. There's nothing I got that you haven't seen," says Jensen.

Jared shakes his head. "I want to be surprised. I've never seen you in formal dress."  "Well, that's true," replies Jensen. "I'll try not to make you wait too long."

Even so, it feels like forever before Jensen tells him he can look. Jared stands up and his jaw nearly drops when he sees Jensen. It's all he can do not to jump him right then and there, reservations be damned. Jensen's wearing an emerald green shirt that does amazing things for his eyes, a black vest and pants, and a green, silver, and black striped tie. 

"You look amazing," breathes Jared.

"I figured, from the way you're practically drooling," says Jensen, but he smiles to take the sting away. "You're not so bad yourself, you know."

Jared smooths down his jacket. He glances at the clock. It's almost six now. "We better get going."

They end up alone in the elevator, and Jared can't keep his hands to himself any longer. He indulges himself by pulling Jensen forward by his tie and kissing him. They only break apart when the bell dings to signify that they've made their destination. 

Dinner is amazing, although Jared can barely concentrate on the food, with Jensen looking like a fucking GQ model there across the table. He lets Jensen do the ordering, figuring that Jensen knows what he can afford, and because Jensen knows him so well, they both end up with filet, roasted rosemary garlic peewee potatoes, and a bottle—a fucking _bottle_ —of California Cabernet. 

“This is ridiculous,” says Jared. “You’re spoiling me rotten.”

Jensen smirks. “I expect a return on my investment.”

Jared laughs and gently kicks Jensen under the table. With an exaggerated pout, Jensen replies, “Don’t bruise the merchandise.”

“Seriously, have I thanked you yet? Because you really didn’t have to do all this.”

“Jared, relax, seriously,” says Jensen, sobering. “I know how crushed you were that your parents wouldn’t let you come to my graduation, so I figure we’re celebrating both of them. And I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but some of our coworkers gave me money once I told them what I was planning.”

Tears spring to Jared’s eyes, and he makes a show of rolling them to cover it up. “God, you guys,” he says, and his voice breaks, giving him away.

“Everybody loves you,” Jensen replies gently. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. And if it makes you feel any better, some of the money is left over from what they gave me for _my_ graduation two years ago.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been planning this all this time,” says Jared, and there’s a sudden bloom of warmth in his stomach from how much he loves the gorgeous man across the table. 

Jensen smiles, and damned if he doesn’t look like he just stepped off a runway in Milan. “You’re worth it, Jay. God, you—I came back here for you. Bought a one-way ticket and flew up here with nothing but a suitcase and a degree. And there hasn’t been a single minute—hell, a single _second_ —that I’ve regretted that.”

Jared’s breath catches in his throat. “I love you so much right now.”

“I love you, too,” says Jensen, beaming.

The waiter delivers their bottle of wine then, and Jensen pours both glasses. He raises his up. “To a new beginning,” says Jensen.

Jared blinks back tears. “A new beginning.” He clinks his glass against Jensen’s.

The wine is fantastic, though Jared had no doubt it would be, and he savors his. He looks past Jensen at the sunlit courtyard and the Park, his second home, beyond that. It’s open to the public, but attendance is far below what it will be at the height of summer, and Jared doesn’t start his full-time position until Monday. Yesterday was his last day as a red tag at the Zoo. Come Monday, he’ll be an area manager in Guest Services, overseeing the Zoo employees, Cabanas employees, and Greeters. He’ll now be scheduling Samantha and the other admissions employees. He’s not quite sure how he feels about that. It kind of feels like he’s jumping the line. 

Jensen waves his hand. “Earth to Jared!”

Jared looks up. “Sorry, I just zoned out. What were you saying?”

“Nothing important,” says Jensen. “Only that we got free tickets to the museum and the Gardens. The museum I don’t care about, but I’d like to see the Gardens.”

“When do we have to check out tomorrow?” asks Jared.

“Oh, we’re not checking out tomorrow,” answers Jensen with a wicked smirk. “You’re going to work on Monday, and I’m checking out then.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “Really?”

Jensen nods. “Really. We’ve got the whole day to ourselves tomorrow. I was thinking about hitting the Gardens in the afternoon, and then maybe heading somewhere a little less formal for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me,” says Jared. “I mean, this is incredible, but it’s not really me, you know?”

Jensen grins. “I don’t know, I could get used to this…”

Their food arrives then, and it smells heavenly. the steaks are perfectly cooked and the potatoes are seasoned to perfection. Jared’s never tasted anything like it. Jensen pours them more wine, and silence descends over the table as they both get lost in sensation.

Once they’re both finished, Jared sighs happily. “Man, that was amazing.”

“Agreed.” Jensen says. 

They finish the wine and Jensen signs the slip to charge it to their room, conveniently allowing him to hide the final total from Jared. They end up alone in the elevator again, and this time their kisses taste of tart red wine. Jared’s feeling a little buzzed, and when the elevator stops he actually stumbles into Jensen, who steadies him with a wicked grin. 

They barely make it back to their room before Jensen pounces on Jared, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning Jared’s shirt fast enough to set a land-speed record. Jared, in turn, unbuttons Jensen’s vest and unbuckles his belt. Clothes end up tossed aside and heaped on the floor as the two strip off their formal clothes.

“As good as you looked in that suit,” says Jensen breathlessly, “you look so much better out of it. Fuck, it’s been a long time since Christmas break.”

“Tell me about it,” says Jared. “I’m kinda glad you work weekends, ‘cause if you’d’ve come up to visit me, I’d’ve flunked out.”

“Well, we couldn’t have that,” teases Jensen. He shoves Jared’s boxers down and Jared steps out of them. Jensen’s only in his boxers and undershirt, and Jared makes quick work of those. Jensen pulls back the comforter and blanket on the bed, leaving only the sheets. It’s early May, but it’s gonna get damn hot soon, and they don’t need the extra layers.

Jensen runs a hand through Jared’s hair and presses a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. “I wanna do this right,” he whispers. “Don’t wanna rush this.”

Jared strokes the curve of Jensen’s back and cups his ass. Jensen leans back into the touch and presses one hand to Jared’s hip. Jared steps forward and pulls Jensen into his embrace, grinding their hardening cocks together. Jensen kisses a trail from the corner of Jared’s lips down to his jaw and then his Adam's apple. Jared moves both hand to Jensen’s supple ass and pulls him impossibly close. “Bed. _Now_ ,” he growls in Jensen’s ear. Then he slides his hands down to the backs of Jensen’s thighs and pulls Jensen’s legs up off the floor. 

Jared carries Jensen to the edge of the bed and throws him down. Jensen’s pupils are blown wide, and his cheeks are flushed crimson red, almost obliterating his freckles. Jensen scoots up the bed and then yanks Jared down next to him. Jensen throws a leg over Jared and pushes himself up until he’s straddling Jared’s hips. Then he pushes Jared’s damp hair out of his eyes and kisses him so tenderly that tears spring to Jared’s eyes. 

Jared presses his hands to the small of Jensen’s back. Jensen rocks forward, pressing his hard. leaking cock against Jared’s, and Jared breaks the kiss just long enough to gasp, “Fuck me. _Please_. You’re fuckin’ killin’ me.”

“Do you trust me?” whispers Jensen.

“Always.”

Jensen retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand and spreads a generous amount on his fingers. He captures Jared’s lips for a bruising kiss and then presses a single finger into Jared’s waiting hole. Jared gasps, forcing himself to relax, because if there’s one person in this world he trusts unconditionally, it’s Jensen. Jensen thrusts his tongue past Jared’s lips just as he pushes his finger past Jared’s ring of muscle, and Jared moans as the dual sensations war for his attention. 

Jensen adds another finger, taking his time to prep Jared. They’ve only done this once before, and it was a long time ago. Jensen turns his attention to Jared’s nipples, leaving one and sucking it till it’s as hard as his cock, and then drags his teeth over the tip just hard enough to make Jared see stars. Jensen presses a third finger in and Jared moans, “C’mon, fuck me, God!”

Jensen takes his time, scissoring Jared open until he’s begging, literally begging, for Jensen to fuck him already. Jensen slicks his own cock with lube and gently presses it into Jared’s hole. Jared throws his head back and Jensen kisses the hollow of his exposed throat. Jared groans and Jensen presses deeper, and deeper still, until he hits home. Jared groans with pleasure as Jensen pulls back and starts to thrust. “Yeah, just like that,” Jared murmurs.

Jensen fucks Jared gently, tenderly, as though Jared is the most precious person in the world to him. Jared tangles his fingers in Jensen’s short, spiky hair and brings his lips to meet Jared’s. Jared thrusts his tongue deep into Jensen’s mouth and tries to give Jensen a taste of the amazing pleasure that Jensen’s giving him. 

Jensen hits home once, twice, three times, and Jared knows he’s getting close. “Yeah, just like that,” he breathes, and Jensen delivers. Jared comes so hard that his vision darkens at the edges, and he lets out a cry that Jensen swallows by covering Jared’s mouth with his own. Then Jensen comes with a stuttered shout and gently separates himself from Jared before collapsing on the bed next to him.

Jared rolls over and presses a hand to the back of Jensen’s neck. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too,” gasps Jensen.

“Marry me?”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “You—you mean that?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s. “I want you all to myself. Forever.”

Jensen beams. “Hell yes.”

Jared kisses him, long and deep. “I don’t have a ring.”

“I don’t give a shit.” Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared’s unruly hair. “We’ve got time.”

“All the time in the world,” Jared agrees.


End file.
